1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbeque grill, and more particularly to a barbeque grill for broiling a food, such as meat and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barbeque grill comprises a grill body and a stand mounted on the bottom of the grill body. The stand includes a plurality of support legs to lift the grill body to enhance the ventilating effect. However, the stand is fixed on the bottom of the grill body so that the legs of the stand cannot be folded when no in use, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in packaging, storage and transportation of the barbeque grill.